Love me, Love me not
by Britney 188
Summary: After finale. Regina can't bare what Emma has done, walking away from the man she hoped to spend her life with. As all these emotions take over a horrible accident happens. Will what has happened make Robin realize his true love? Will Regina survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there :) This is the first story I have written in a pretty long time so please let me know what you think! Not sure whether this with be a one shot or whether there will be following chapter so please, send a review so I know whether you like it or not. :) **

*Set after the season three finale*

It had finally been proven true... Regina will never have a true love..never a happy ending...never a second chance. Regina looked on at the sight before her, Robin with his arms protectively around his wife and child like he would never let them go. Like he would never let her go. Tears sprung at Regina's eyes but never dared to let them fall, never dare let the man that had just broken her heart into a million pieces see her vulnerability. She looked away from the painful sight and to Emma. The woman who she was becoming friends with. Was. That woman had just torn her whole world apart. Just like her mother.

Regina hadn't even noticed everyone in the diner looking at her until now, their eyes filled with pity towards the brunette despite everything she had done to them, they all still knew that what Emma had unintentionally done was horrible. She had to get out of here, the tears in her eyes were becoming harder and harder to hold in. She took one last look at the man that she was willing to spend the rest of here life with and then left. She was walking, almost jogging, to get away from the Diner. She heard someone vaguely yelling her name but she didn't want to turn around, she didn't care who it was. Right now she needed to be alone. She stumbled out into the streets finally letting her tears run free, she could barely see.. All of this emotion was too much, she had kept it bottled in for too long so she let it out. Right now she felt empty like her heart was literally just ripped out, no it felt worse than that. She felt nothing.

Regina leaned against a wall to keep herself steady, it was dark, she had a blinding migraine from what she thought were the past events and her body was shaking with sobs.

"So stupid! Why had I let him in! Love is weakness!" She punished herself. Suddenly she heard footsteps running toward her, part of her hoped that it could be Robin coming to apologies but that thought pasted quickly she never wanted to talk to that betraying man again! The running was getting closer.

"Regina!" Emma called. It was Emma. This was all her fault! Why couldn't she have left the woman where she was! Just like her mother. Regina tried to put on a brave face but failed miserably.

"What do you want!?" Spat Regina. She was still leaning against the wall and was grateful that there was very little light so Emma wouldn't see her like this.

"I want to apologies! I had no idea, I just wanted to save her."

"I don't want to hear it! I loved him! You ruined what was my second chance at happiness! First you come to town and take my son away from me! Then your mother killed mine and now you take away the man I loved! What more damage can you do Ms Swan!" Regina let out a sob as she thought back to the previous year, having her son taken away from her and her mother murdered not to mention Daniel.

"Regina.. Please I'm sorry, i didn't mean to-"

"PLEASE leave me alone!" Regina begged trying to end the conversation.

"I'm so sorry Regina.." Emma said with tears welling in her own eyes. She walked back to the diner.

* * *

><p>Emma walked back into the dinner to the sight of Robin kissing Marian through pure love for the women that mothered his son. Henry ran straight over to emma.<p>

"Emma! What wrong with mom? Why did she leave like that?" Henry asked as he hadn't quite grasped what had happened.

"Um... Kid.. I've done something in the Enchanted Forrest that has made things pretty complicated for people here in Storybrooke.."

"What was it!? I have never seen my mom cry before let alone in public so what happened!?"

"See that woman over there?" Emma pointed towards Marian and Henry nodded." When I was in the Enchanted Forrest, she was being locked up and in line for execution." She decided not to tell him the part that it was his mother that put her there. "I had the chance to free her and so I did, I freed her and brought her back here with us not thinking of the consequences."

"What has that got to do with my mom?" Henry interrupted.

"Well if you would let me finish, that woman is Robin's wife who was supposed to have died years ago."

"Wait if you did that then.. My mom... Where's my mom!?" Henry suddenly realized what was happening and he knew that he needed to talk to Regina as he knew how much she loved Robin and that this may just push her over the edge.

"She was just outside but I don't think you shou-"

Henry grabbed his backpack and ran out the door, he ran down the street yelling for his mother as loud as he could. She could have been anywhere by now, she has magic even though she promised Henry not to use it .

* * *

><p>Regina sat at a bench on the side of the road holding her head in her hands, the migraine felt like it was taking over her brain she tried to walk to her office where her car was parked but she feared that she might pass out along the way. This couldn't be any normal migraine.. It felt more powerful, more painful.. It must have been a change in magic some how, maybe Emma did bring something else back with her..<p>

Suddenly she could hear her name being called again it was a small voice that was unmistakable. It was Henry.

Henry finally saw his mother sitting on a bench that was under a street light and he ran straight over to her.

"Mom!"

Her heart softened at the thought of Henry coming after her. 'At least someone cares.' She thought

"Hello dear." She said as she tried to conceal her feeling just a little longer, she wiped away the tears still knowing that she probably looked like hell right now."

"I'm so sorry mom...are you ok?" This was the first time he had every seen his mother crying before.. She was always the tough one! The one that would fight the monsters under the bed, the one who would watch scary movies with him, the one that was always calm him down during a tantrum but now it was his turn to look after her. She didn't look like her usual self.. The confident mayor and mother, she had mascara running down her face and looked broken.

"I'm fine, honey, don't worry about me. Why don't you go back to Granny's." She didn't want to seem like she was trying to get rid of him but she needed time to herself and this headache was striking worse and worse with every moment.

"No mom, don't do that you aren't fine, I am worried. Why don't I stay with you tonight we can-"

"Please Henry! I'm fine just go back to Emma." She placed her hands on her head as if it would make the aching disappear.

"He does love you, you know." He said quietly. He slid over on the seat and put his head on his mothers shoulder.

"Maybe he did... But now he has his wife back and they are all a happy family and that's just how it's supposed to be." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Why don't I go and get him! You guys can talk!" Henry beamed with what he though was a great idea. He got off the bench and went to head back to the diner but Regina grabbed his arm at the last minute.

"No!" She winced at how the shouting intensified her pounding head. "You can't! I can't face him right now... I need some time to think this over. Please Henry."

"Ok but at least let me stay with you tonight I want to make sure you are alright." Henry said

"I am fine Henry but I really need to be alone, I promise you can come tomorrow but tonight I need some time to think." Regina replied quickly.

"Well.. Ok but only of you pinky swear!" Henry attempted to lighten the mood a little and was satisfied when his mother let out a small smile.

"Pinky swear," she agreed at they shook pinkys "Ok now go back to Grannies before ms swan starts to worry."

"I love you mom." Regina hadn't heard those words in a long time.

"I love you too dear." Regina watched as he went back the direction he came.

Regina now felt worse then ever as the tears came back not at all helping the migraine. It took all she had not to collapses while Henry was talking to her but she had to get home, she knew that using magic all the way could potentially kill her considering the condition she was in now. So she decided that she would teleport herself to her car and drive from there. After all she wasn't going to ask anyone for help or pass out in the middle of the streets. She picked herself up of the chair barely able to stand and quickly teleported her self to the car.

It was almost as if her magic was fighting against her, and the temperature had dropped dramatically from the seconds before when she was on the bench. She landed just beside the car door and fell to the ground , it felt like she has just been hit in the head ten times with a saucepan. She mustered all the energy she had left to lift herself into the car which she finally did. She turned on the engine and turned the heater on straight away as it felt like it could snow any moment outside.

'it's only a 5 minute drive home, that's all just hang in there until we get home' she thought to herself.

She backed out of her parking space narrowly missing a pole as she could barely keep her eyes open. as she drove part the diner, her tears escaped again, she couldn't help noticing Robins 'big happy family' in the window. She kept driving trying to let other thoughts come to her head but nothing came, she stepped on the accelerator a little harder then usual going well of the speed limit not caring but just wanting to get home. A set of traffic lights were coming up and she didn't think to stop, nearly everyone was at the party anyway so nobody would be out. That was when it happened. As she drove through the red light a 4WD came the otherway also going well above the sleep limit obviously not expecting someone to be running a red light. Regina saw the big car coming at the very last second but it was too late to brake now. The 4WD tried to swerve but there was no stopping what was about the happen. It clipped the side of Regina's car at a high speed making the Mercedes rolling violently three times and crashing into a powerline line. The 4WD was fine considering its size against Regina's small car but the Mercedes was now rolled onto the passenger side with the windscreen and three of the windows shattered.

'It's all over now Regina.. You can find Daniel now.' Were Regina's last thoughts as she gave into the darkness that she hoped she would never return from.

Xxx

I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought! X


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is chapter 2! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! It really does mean a lot so please keep reviewing and if you have any ideas for this story please let me know! I have a pretty good idea about where I am going with this but i would love to incorporate some suggestions! **

**To JessicaBrennan ... I know right! Like mother like daughter!**

**To nahbois68 ... I know, poor Regina... people should come and visit her but the question is.. will she survive? DUN DUN DAAAAA!**

"So how did it go kid?" Emma said as Henry entered the Granny's after he had been talking with Regina.

"She keeps saying she's fine but I know she isn't…she used to do it all the time too. Never let anyone in to help her but I think we have to Emma."

"Kid…" Emma said cautiously knowing all too well what would happen if she, let alone anyone else, showed up at her doorstep.

"I promised her I wouldn't go to her house but I think I should, I have never seen her upset like this before and I don't want her to be alone! Please Emma!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Henry, she just wants to be alone and at a time like this, I don't blame her." Emma looked over towards the direction of Robin and Marion. He still seemed unaware of the pain he had just caused Regina. He and Marion were holding hands across the booth with Roland in the middle, cuddling into his mother's side.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID. It was Regina's phone. 'Why is Regina be calling me? Wouldn't I be the last person she'd want to speak to?' She answered her phone putting her free hand to her ear, trying to block out the noise.

"Hello? Regina?"

"Oh god! No no no! Please help me!" Emma was expecting to hear the mayors voice but instead she was surprised by an unknown male panicking.

"Um... Yes sir, what's wrong?" She answered back very confused. Henry was looking at her with meaningful eyes signalling that he knew…or he thought he knew, that it was his mom.

"There has been accident, I don't know what to do! I didn't see the car and-"

"Sir please calm down. Firstly, what are you doing with Mayor Mills' phone?" Emma said as she walked out of the Diner to the quiet where she could hear the voice on the other end of the line better. Henry trailed closely behind.

"I was just driving and suddenly a car come out of nowhere at the intersection and I crashed into it by accident! I didn't mean to! Her car just came from nowhere!" He repeated. "Oh god... there's much blood please get here soon!" This guy sounded real suspicious, he sounded a little fake.

The pieces finally started to piece together. "Where are you?!" Emma had now begun panicking not knowing what kind of condition him and Regina were in.

"I'm at the intersection at the end of Main Street! Hurry." and with that the line went dead.

Emma raced into the diner with henry right behind her and straight to where David and Snow were sitting.

"Hey Emm-" Snow was interrupted but Emma's frantic yelling.

"I just got a call from a man reporting that there has just been a car accident at the end of Main Street. He was calling from Regina's phone indicating that she was also in the accident. David I need you to come with me as by the way he was speaking, it was very serious and Snow, could you mind Henry."

They all looked taken back by Emma's sudden news but it was Henry who brought them back to reality.

"Is my mom ok?!"

"I don't know kid but you are going to say here with snow while we go sort this out." She replied. It appears that Hook was listening in too.

"I'll come with you as well." Hook said, coming out from behind Emma and she gave him a quick nod.

"No! I'm not staying! She is my mom I am coming with you!" Henry argued.

"I don't know how serious this is Henry! You will be safer here with Snow!"

"NO. I don't care what you are saying! You aren't keeping me from her! I could help!" Emma sighed as she knew there was no way that she was going to win this fight."

"Fine. Now let's go, we should already be there as it is! I'll keep you informed Mary-Margaret."

With that Henry, Emma, David and Hook all ran out the diner. The yellow bug was parked around the corner from the diner so when they reached it Emma got in the driver's seat with charming next to her and Henry and Hook in the back.

"I'm sure she is fine Henry." Hook said quietly noticing the worried look on his face but he said nothing.

"So at the intersection at the end of Main Street," David repeated Emma's instructions from earlier. Main Street was only a five minute drive from where they were. The car ride there was silent as everyone secretly had their worries. After what seemed like ages they reached the start of main street. The long stretch of road that would soon bring them to an image they would not soon forget.

"Shit!" Emma cursed as she drove closer. Hook and Henry leaned forward from the back seat to see the damage. Regina's beloved car was on its side, smashed against a power pole with most of the windows smashed. Emma pulled up in the middle of the road and got out of her car, struck by the scene before her. Everyone else followed and just stood not thinking about what had to be done next. They were all like deers in headlights, not believing the sight in front of them. The man who, must had called was walking back and forth frantically with his hands on his head, pulling at his hair.

Henry took a step closer and noticed how much blood there actually was. It was splattered all over the road and glass. The man finally noticed them and immediately stopped the strange behaviour and walked over to meet them.

"Thank god you're here!" He said to them, it was then when Henry noticed blood all over his shirt and hands yet he had no wounds.

"Are you hurt?" David asked taken out of his trans.

"….No it's not me." He turned to look at Regina's car. "It's her." He said in a mysterious voice.

Hearing that, Henry started to run as fast as he could towards the car. He looked into windscreen which had been complety shattered and saw a sight he never wanted to see. He saw the woman that had been his mother for ten years broken. She had a huge gash on her temple with smaller cuts all over her face and arms from the glass. She looked very pale and nothing like the woman he had spent most of his life with.

Henry heard shouting coming from behind him but he took no notice as sobs started taking over his body.

"Mom! Mom! Please… mom!"

"HENRY" Yelled Hook from behind him. Henry had not noticed but the engine had begun to smoke, the fumes were rising up into the air and it wouldn't be long until it exploded. Hook ran up behind Henry and picked him up to bring him away from the scene as for one, this thing was going to explode at any second and two, no child should see their mother like that. Henry was yelling and squirming in Hooks hold but Hook was much stronger than a twelve year old boy.

"It's smoking! We have to get her out of there!" David yelled to Emma.

They both ran towards the car not knowing how much time they had. When they reached the car, they realised that the smoke was getting thicker and thicker. Since the car hard landed on its side, The driver's side was on the ground and the passenger's side was up so with Regina being unreachable through any of the car door they both decided quickly that the best option was through the windscreen. Emma stepped thought the windscreen and into the car to lift Regina out and get her to David who was waiting outside the car. As she got in she saw that Regina had either been not wearing the seatbelt or it had come off during the accident but either way it was obvious that it would only add to her list of injuries.

Emma was a strong woman and Regina wasn't heavy but considering the angle and stress they were under to get her out, this task was very difficult and Regina was still unconscious which was not helping. Emma tried her best to lift Regina up through the windscreen to David but he did most of the work despite the smoke which had now started to turn into small flames. He lifted Regina up and into a bridal hold with her head carefully leaning against his shoulder. He started running as fast as he could while carrying someone, away from the flames with Emma closely in tow. The Mercedes exploded just as they reached a safe distance but the heat still go to them. David positioned himself with his back to the explosion so he shielded Regina from any flying pieces of metal. Henry, Emma and Hook all managed to get into the Bug which acted as there shield.

There was now flaming metal all over the ground and the car that was one of Regina prized possessions was no more.

Henry was now free of Hook's grasp and ran out the car and to Regina who was still in David's arms.

"Mom?! Please wake up! Mom?" Henry looked up to David with heartbroken eyes. "Is she..?" Emma and hook got out the car as soon as they saw that Henry had left and Emma felt Regina pulse.

"She's only just alive, her pulse is very faint and she's very cold, we need to get her warm and to the hospital." Emma reported. It seemed unusually cold for this time of year but it could have just been the weather. Emma made a mental note to check with Gold about it later. "We are going to have to wait for an ambulance as we won't be able to fit everyone in my car," She gave Hook her phone. "Go call an ambulance and tell them to hurry! We don't have long..." Hook took the phone and walked to a spot away from everyone else. David decided to sit on the curb so they could look over Regina's wounds. Emma sat with him and placed Regina's head on her lap. Charming took of his coat to put over Regina but quickly noticed something unusual. There was blood seeping through Regina's shirt coming from her stomach. Both Emma and David noticed it.

"What the hell?" David said to Emma making Henry raise his head from where he was leaning on his adoptive mother's shoulder. Emma lifted up Regina's shirt to reveal something that couldn't have possibly been from a car accident. If Emma didn't know any better that was a stab wound.

"Oh my god. David, she's been stabbed!" Emma announced.

"Wait, how do you know?" Henry asked.

"Living without a home and on the run for ten years, you get to see a lot of this stuff." Emma pretended not to notice the apologetic look on David's face. It was then when Hook returned and handed back Emma her phone.

"Hey where did the lad go that called you, Swan?" Even though it was unspoken everyone seemed to put the pieces together.

"That bastard!" Emma cursed not caring about the language that she used in that moment. "God damn it! I should have gotten his name! Number plate! Anything!"

"Don't blame yourself, Emma, you didn't know but for now we have to keep pressure on that wound." Said David, trying to calm Emma down.

"That liar! I should have known.. He had blood all over his shirt and hands and didn't call from his phone because then I'd have the number!" Nobody noticed that Henry was still crying into his brunette mothers shirt until now. He's a kid, why should he have to deal with all this?!

"Hey kid, I'm sure that she'll be fine!" Emma said trying to comfort her son although she didn't really know how. That had always been Regina's job. To everyone's relief they heard the sirens coming from down the road and soon they were there.

A young woman got out of the ambulance and ran straight over to Regina. "Hello, My name is Jasmine. Could you tell me what happened Sheriff Swan?" The woman asked as she started assessing Regina.

"Um, she was in a car accident and I got a call from a man… and then…we got here...the man.." Emma failed to say and ran her hand through her hair and silently decided to leave the details for later.

"It's okay, Ms Swan, take a deep breath and then tell me." The other paramedic had now arrived and he started to get equipment out of the ambulance.

"I got a call from a man who reported a car accident and so we got here and found Regina who had been in the crash." Emma tried again when the male paramedic approached henry.

"Son could you step aside please."

"No! I'm staying with her!"

"Henry, they need to do their job." Emma said placing a hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry stepped away and the paramedics began properly assessing Regina.

"We have an unsteady heartbeat." Jasmine said after placing the Stethoscope on Regina's chest.

"It appears we also have a stab wound." The male said confused.

"You said a car accident, did you not?" Jasmine asks Emma.

"Yes, but the man that called me fled in the chaos, he had blood on his hands and shirt although he had no injuries himself. We think he did it."

"We need to get her to hospital right away; she may have internal bleeding and possible brain damage from that head injury." Jasmine grabbed the gurney and lifted Regina on with the help of the other paramedic and into the ambulance.

"Only one can come." Jasmine announced to the four.

"I will!" Henry yelled first. He needed to be with his mother, he felt so guilty about everything that happened the past year and felt the need to apologise profusely. Sometimes things like this make people realise things that they should have realized a long time ago.

"Um..Sorry honey but I don't think that such a good idea, maybe an adult?" She said looking at the adults. Henrys disappointment surfaced immediately.

"I'll go, David, drive the bug to the hospital and I'll meet you there." Said Emma. Luckily they left quickly so Henry wouldn't argue. She got into the van and they were on their way to the hospital. Who knew what were to happen the next twenty four hours?

* * *

><p>Nothing had changed on the way to the hospital; Regina was still unconscious so this gave Emma to explain her theory of what she thought had happened…who was that man? There was one this for sure, he did look a hell of a lot like Greg Mendel, but it couldn't be him. His shadow was ripped from him in Never land anyway.<p>

They were almost at the hospital when Regina started to stir. She didn't know where she was or what was happening but suddenly whatever she was travelling in had went over a bump and it all came back, Robin, their kiss, Emma, Marion, Henry, Migraine, 4WD. That migraine that she had before the accident seemed like a piece of cake compared to what she felt now. Her temple not only hurt now but stung as well, her whole middle burned from whatever injuries she has sustained in the accident but worst of all she no longer felt her magic being as strong as it used too. She still had her eyes closed she had very little strength but with what strength she did have, she did it.

Regina opened her eyes slightly to see her surroundings; she saw Emma and another woman with a long black pony tail although her vision was blurred.

"Jasmine! She's waking up!" Emma said frantically. "Regina? Regina, can you hear me?"

"E…em…ma." Regina tried. Obviously her condition restricted what insults she could use towards the blonde.

"Shh, don't speak hun, just squeeze my hand if you remember what happened." Jasmine tried.

Jasmine felt a small squeeze on her hand but Regina soon passed out again. They were now at the hospital and the ambulance doors flew open with a number of doctors trying to get to the injured woman. Henry, David and Hook had arrived and were waiting beside Emma.

"Did anything happen Emma?" Henry asked as soon as he reached her.

"She woke up kid. I think she's going to make it," Emma replied which henry acknowledged with a small smile.

"Just have hope." Added David.

The doctors began to wheel Regina inside the hospital. Henry and Emma were jogging beside her as the doctors took notes.

rushed up to the gurney. "What do we have?"

"Regina Mills. Thirty six. Car crash victim. Stab wound-"

"Stab Wound?"

"Stab wound." Confirmed the paramedic.

"Possible internal bleeding. Possible brain damage."

"We have to get her into theatre. Now," stressed.

"Will my mom going to be ok? I want to come with her!" Henry pushed.

"Henry…its complicated but if there's one thing I know about your mother and that's that she is a fighter, she will not let a car accident beat her. So you wait out here with everyone else and I will update everyone as soon as possible." Whale said before entering the operating room.

Henry turned into Emma's hold and burst into tears. They stayed this way for a good hour when finally Henry cried himself to sleep.

"David, do you have Robin's number?" Emma asked quietly. After all, he did deserve to know.

"Ah... yes I do but are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"He deserves to know, David. He might have his wife back but Regina loved him."

"Alright, here you go." David gave Emma Robins number.

* * *

><p>Robin was holding a sleeping Roland and catching up with Marion when his phone rung.<p>

"Hello?" He asked in his British accent.

"Hey Robin." Robin was surprised to hear that it was Emma on the other line.

"Ah... Emma! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"There has been an accident… It's Regina." Regina. He had completely forgotten! He had been so caught up with his wife that he thought was dead for years that he completely forgot about Regina! How could he? He loved her! They were soul mates!

"What…What about Regina?" He was scared to ask the question.

"She was in a serious car accident, we are at the hospital and she is currently in surgery. I just thought that I should let you know…"

Robin dropped his phone there and raced in the direction of the hospital. He had to get to that woman.

**So there is chapter 2! Nice and long :] So who is the mystery guy?! Sorry for any mistakes as I didn't have time to re read this. Please leave a review! XX**


End file.
